


I know how to love you (Just the way you are)

by Starscall



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Crossdressing, I'm making it a thing, If leader kink wasn't a thing before now, Leader Kink, M/M, Sassy little bugger, Sometimes I feel like I need a new bias, Youngjae is kind of a little shit, but that's nothing new is it, this might be one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscall/pseuds/Starscall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt fill: BangJae - “YOU HEARD ME. TAKE. IT. OFF.”</p>
<p>Youngjae liked riling up Yongguk for reasons he couldn't quite explain, but there's just something about Bang's leader voice that just did things to his insides. <br/>Or<br/>That fic where Youngjae left the dorm in drag to get Yongguk's attention, only to find out that maybe he hadn't needed to go to quite those extremes to get leader to notice him. Oh well, it was fun and his legs looked damn good in this skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know how to love you (Just the way you are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rendawnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendawnie/gifts).



“I’m not asking.”

Youngjae swallowed, refusing to look up and meet Yongguk’s eyes. God, he hated when Bang pulled out his leader voice like that. And by hated, he meant that he loved it and for entirely all of the wrong reasons.

“Youngjae. I’m serious. Take it off.”

The younger man squirmed where he stood, surprised that he could feel his cheeks flushing when it felt like most of his blood had started heading south. God, why was he like this? It’d be embarrassing if he didn’t like it so much. Okay, so maybe it was still a little embarrassing even though he did like it so much. Not that he’d ever admit that, he had an image to protect after all.

Daring to peek through his bangs, he saw Yongguk staring at him with dark eyes and was too slow to catch the slow shiver that worked it’s way through his body as they finally made eye contact.

Fuck, he was in trouble, but it was so, so worth it.

“If you want me to take it off.” Youngjae purred, lips curling into a smirk despite the apprehension curling in his stomach. “How about you come over here and make me.”

One step, another, and suddenly Youngjae found himself pressed back against the wall with Yongguk practically looming over him. Not that Yongguk was even that much taller, the older man just had this presence about him that made him seem larger than life when he wanted to use it. Like right now apparently.

Youngjae swallowed sharply, breathing in shallow pants as he stared up at his leader wordlessly, waiting to see what would happen. Yongguk just stared, nostrils flaring slightly as he took slow breaths in and out, the rise and fall of his chest coming tantalizing closer each time. Youngjae wanted to sway forward, close that last little bit of distance, but that’s not how this worked. He had to wait.

“Don’t you like it?” Youngjae whispered, shifting his shoulder blade slightly so the jacket he was wearing would start to slide down his shoulder and off his arm to show the bare skin underneath. “Special order.”

Yongguk sighed, closing his eyes as he continued to focus on his breathing. Which probably wasn’t helping. Youngjae smiled to himself, all to aware that he was wearing a perfume that Yongguk had once admitted to liking

“Why?” It was a single word, and since Yongguk’s eyes were still closed Youngjae allowed himself a small smile. Victory. He’d won. Talking, it turned out, was harder than Youngjae thought and it took several tries to get the words out, but he managed somehow.

“Because...’Youngjae breathed, all too aware that Yongguk was finally closing the last little bit of distance between them painfully slowly. “I wanted... I needed... I need. I...” 

Shit, putting it into words was harder than he’d thought and Youngjae floundered, shrugging his shoulders inelegantly in frustration. Yongguk was so much closer now, noses practically brushing as he pressed forward to close the distance between them bit by bit.

“Youngjae.” Yongguk sighed, reaching up to trace a finger over Youngjae’s cheek gently. “You already had my attention. You didn’t have to go and do all of... this for that.”

“Maybe I wanted to.’ It came out petulantly, as Youngjae tilted his head, leaning into the gentle touch needily. “Don’t I look good?”

Yongguk took a step back, ignoring the way Youngjae whined at the loss of his touch, eyes sweeping over the younger man’s form thoroughly. The red plaid skirt and jacket was a far cry from Youngjae’s usual look that was for sure, but it didn’t look bad. Far from it, the skirt actually enhanced Youngjae’s long legs.

Hell, when he’d first seen the person helping a neighborhood grandmother with her groceries he’d admired their long legs and slender figure. Until he’d seen Youngjae’s face and about had a heart attack that one of his members was out in public like that. Shit, as leader he couldn’t encourage this, but at the same time Youngjae really did look appealing. Yongguk sighed, reaching out to smooth one hand over Youngae’s hip soothingly.

“Your legs are amazing.” Yongguk whispered, unable to keep from closing the distance a second time. “But don’t do that again.”

Yongguk pressed in, reaching out to cup Youngjae’s jaw, using it to make sure the younger man looked at him and not anywhere else. As a leader, he shouldn’t be doing this, but as a man he had no choice.

“No one else.” Yongguk ordered, leaning forward so that their foreheads were brushing lightly, eyes shifting focus from Youngjae’s eyes to his full lips instead. They were redder than was natural and glossy. If Yongguk had to guess he’d bet they tasted like cherries. “No one gets to see you like this but me.”

Youngjae’s patience snapped and he closed the last bit of distance, pressing his mouth to Yongguk’s with a quiet whine. Yongguk took over after that, pressing Youngjae into the wall as he deepened the kiss with a quiet growl. He’d been right, Yongguk moaned as he pulled Youngjae’s lower lip into his mouth so that he could nibble and suck on it appreciatively. Cherries, Youngjae tasted like cherries and he couldn’t get enough of it. Yongguk’s hand clutched possessively at Youngjae’s hip, through his skirt, using it to pull him closer as the kiss continued. They continued like this for what seemed like eternity, but was really only a few minutes. Until finally Yongguk pulled away, breathing raggedly like he’d just finished a ten-hour dance practice.

“Take it off.” Yongguk ordered again, lips quirking up again at the way Youngjae squirmed. How had he not noticed that before now? It certainly explained a lot of things over the years. Yongguk slid his hand down Youngjae’s hip again, allowing his hand to slide forward over the younger man’s muscular thigh to press against something that clearly showed just how much Youngjae was enjoying their encounter. 

“Take it all off. Wouldn’t want to break your pretty little skirt the first time you’ve worn it, now would we? Then we wouldn’t get to enjoy it again later.”


End file.
